


Flower Language

by kopycat_101



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkwardness, Blushing, Boys In Love, Cute, Cute Kids, Dorks in Love, First Dates, Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the romanticism of flower language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopycat_101/pseuds/kopycat_101
Summary: Nathaniel Kurtzberg was a romantic to his core.That's why he Googles what do to for his first date, looking up what type of flowers to give to Marc.Daisy. Daisies mean loyal love, gentleness, and innocence.Yeah, those seem to fit Marc. Maybe Nathaniel should get him a bouquet of daisies.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 31
Kudos: 60
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Flower Language

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mpuppy5885](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpuppy5885/gifts), [fash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fash/gifts).



> I wanted to write something short and cute, and for once I accomplished that. God bless.
> 
> I needed to write some fluff to drown out my sins.
> 
> Happy belated birthday to Puppy and Fash!

* * *

Nathaniel Kurtzberg was a romantic to his core.

He knows this about himself. He recognizes and acknowledges it.

He’s a sucker for romance novels, and romantic comedy movies, and reading cutesy shoujo manga. Yes, he adores comics and superheroes—the fantastic characters and action sequences—but romance has something almost… _magical_ to it, even in the mundane.

It’s grounded, but whimsical. He can lose himself in a good romance very easily.

Nathaniel’s always imagined himself trying to woo and win a girl. He’s also found himself imagining he was the one being wooed. He both wanted to be the love interest and protagonist at the same time.

He really should’ve seen the fact that he was bisexual earlier, considering he wanted to be the prince _and_ have a prince sweep him off his feet. But hindsight’s 20/20. It took a villain trying to capture him and working with one of Paris’ greatest superheroes to have that sexuality crisis.

That’s neither here nor there, right now. Right now, he was frantically looking up what to do for a first date, because _somehow_ he managed to accomplish asking Marc on a date. Or Marc asked him. Or maybe both happened at the same time.

Nathaniel really can’t remember. It’s all a blur. He blames the anxiety leading up to their conversation, and the giddy elation once the two worked out a time and place, for blurring his memory.

Either way, Nathaniel was trying to figure out what to do. They agreed to going to the park and later getting lunch, but like. Should Nathaniel bring flowers? He really wants to bring flowers. But what _type_ of flowers? Or are flowers too much…?

He can’t fuck this up. Marc is his comic partner, and one of his closest friends, and the sweetest person imaginable. The other boy has the purest aura, full of goodwill and rainbows and kittens and puppies.

Nathaniel’s already hurt Marc before when they first met from a misunderstanding blown out of proportion, and somehow they managed to work through it and create a strong bond. The artist never wants to hurt him again. Marc deserves the entire goddamn world.

Nathaniel is just a poor artist and middle schooler, so he can’t exactly get Marc the world. But he can at least get him some flowers, damn it.

The redhead scrolls through Google, clicking on a random website for flower meanings. He pulls up the search bar and types in ‘love’, cheeks pink and looking over his shoulder while he does it, as if checking to see that Marc doesn’t magically pop up behind him to see what he’s doing.

He tabs through the list of flowers. He doesn’t even know what most of these flowers are, feeling his mind glazing over at the incomprehensible names. But his eyes land on one entry that’s familiar to him.

Daisy. Daisies mean loyal love, gentleness, and innocence.

Yeah, those seem to fit Marc. Maybe Nathaniel should get him a bouquet of daisies. Those can’t be as expensive as something like roses, right…? Right.

* * *

Nathaniel fiddles nervously with his bangs, smoothing his hair down over his eye, before deciding to tuck it behind his ear. Geeze, he’s nervous.

Standing around the entrance of the park while leaning against a tree, he holds a small bouquet of daisies that he bought just a few minutes ago in the crook of his arm.

He must look dorky as hell, with a bouquet of flowers and wearing his best pair of skinny jeans and a brand new band t-shirt, topped with his usual sports jacket. Anyone that passes by him will be able to _instantly_ tell that he’s on his first date. Well, _technically_ first. Though the only other date he’s been on was when he was Akumatized and decided to take Marinette on a date, which he didn’t even remember, so. He’s calling _this_ one his first.

He’d have more experience if he wasn’t such a loser, no doubt, but he’s always been awkward and shy and quiet. Artsy kids like him only survived school if they kept their heads down or had a friend to help defend them. Nathaniel’s been lucky enough to have gotten away with both so far, but he’s been putting himself out there more and more as of recently…

If he hadn’t come out of his shell, he might not have met Marc, for example. Just thinking about the other boy makes a smile grow on the artist’s lips and his heart flutter in his chest.

“Nathaniel…!” Almost as if thinking about him summoned him into existence, Nathaniel hears Marc’s voice calling for him.

The redhead looks up, heart tripping in his chest as he grins over at the other boy walking up the path towards him.

Marc wasn’t wearing his usual red hoodie, but seemingly transferred the color into red skinny jeans instead. Coupled with a band t-shirt and a black jacket, plus his usual fingerless gloves and choker, he looked ready to jam out to some rock music.

Nathaniel finds his smile growing as he takes in the other’s appearance. Marc’s usually wild and fluffy hair seems like its actually seen a comb, instead of looking like a pair of ruffled crow’s wings, but it’s still boyish and casual.

“Hey, Marc!” Nathaniel greets with a little wave.

Marc walks up to him, looking sheepish, hands behind his back. “Sorry, did I make you wait for long…?”

“Not really,” the artist shakes his head. “I just got here a little big ago.”

It wasn’t even the time they both agreed on, right now. They were both about ten minutes early. It’s gratifying to know that Marc was equally as nervous about being punctual, and seemingly also eager to start the date off well.

“Here, I got you these,” Nathaniel starts, feeling suddenly very shy, ducking his head as he holds out the bouquet of daisies. He feels his face warm, and he hopes he’s not blushing too hard.

“O-Oh! Oh, thank you, Nathaniel…” Marc trails off awkwardly.

Nathaniel takes a steadying breath, and looks up to see the other boy flushed pink, hands still clasped behind his back.

“I-I, um, I actually—” the writer squeaks, slowly lowering his hands and bringing them forwards, presenting his own small bouquet of flowers to Nathaniel. “Yeah…”

“You got me flowers too?” Nathaniel blurts, mouth falling open.

Marc gives a giggle. “Yes, I—I was t-trying to, um, be romantic…?”

“Me too!” the redhead exclaims, finding himself smiling. “Wow, alright—guess we really were on the same page huh?”

The two laugh at the situation like compete dorks together, before they exchange flowers.

“Daisies…! Aw, these are so nice!” Marc says with a soft smile, cheeks a pretty pink that brings out the shine of his lip-gloss.

“Yeah. They’re a little basic, but, um…I thought they were cute and fit you,” Nathaniel admits, finding his face go warm. “Y’know, gentleness and all that…”

The other giggles, green eyes bright and cheeks darkening. He brings the bouquet up to give a sniff, closing his eyes, long and dark lashes fanning out across his cheekbones. “Thank you. They’re lovely.”

Nathaniel ducks his head in mild embarrassment, biting his lip to hide his goofy and pleased smile. He surveys his own bouquet. The flowers are a deep red, with many petals. They look vaguely familiar, though Nathaniel’s not sure he can name what they are.

He brings them in for a quick sniff. They smell nice, at least. “I’ve seen these before, but I’m not sure what they’re called…?” he admits, looking up at Marc.

“Oh! Those are chrysanthemums,” the writer says with a small smile.

Wait. Chrysanthemums. Nathaniel’s fairly sure he saw those flowers pop up in his search for flowers that meant ‘love’…

The artist finds his face going warm. He’s probably gone red up to his ears. “ _Oh_.”

Marc’s now blushing as well, eyes blown wide. A look of realization dawning on his face. Realizing that Nathaniel knows what the flower meaning is. “Th-they m-m-match your, your hair, and, um…” Marc says in a squeaky, wavering voice. “Ummmm…”

“L-love, right?” Nathaniel finds himself asking, a little giddy and a lot breathless. “That’s—th-they mean something about love…?”

Marc ducks his head and all but buries it into his gifted bouquet of daisies with a loud groan. “I-I didn’t—I-I thought— _how_ —”

“I, uh. Looked up flower meanings,” the redhead admits, biting his lip to bite down his sudden urge to giggle. “To help pick out something for you.”

Nathaniel watches as Marc raises his head slightly, pretty emerald eyes peaking over the bright white flowers. “Did you…?” the other boy asks, voice thick with embarrassment and hope.

“Mhm,” Nathaniel nods, pushing past his own embarrassment to admit, “Yours mean gentleness and innocence, but…they also mean love, too.”

The redhead watches as the other boy’s flushed face turns beet red, finding his own face warming. No doubt they’re both matching, blushing messes right now.

But after a few moments, Marc lowers his flowers enough that the artist can see a sweet smile bloom on the others’ lips. His heart flutters, and he feels a surge of fondness overtake him, a smile spreading on his own lips.

“Should we get going now…?” Nathaniel asks warmly, twirling the bouquet in his hands.

“We should,” Marc nods shyly.

Nathaniel steps forwards and gives an exaggerated bow, offering his elbow. Marc giggles, shifting his daisies to the opposite hand and interlinking their elbows together, and then they’re walking down the path to enjoy their date. Hopefully the first of many dates.

* * *

When their one year anniversary rolls around, the two teens stand across from each other outside of the restaurant they’ve chosen to celebrate at.

Nathaniel has a bouquet of white daisies in his hands, and Marc has one of red chrysanthemums. They both laugh, delighted, before they exchange the bouquets.

“You remembered…!” Marc says, full of glee, smile stretched wide and teeth gleaming white against his tanned skin.

“Of course I do,” Nathaniel smiles, his cheeks hurting from smiling so much.

The writer giggles, a melodic and sweet sound to Nathaniel’s ears. “Very romantic.”

“Only the best for you,” the artist says, tucking his bangs behind his ear and giving his boyfriend a cheesy wink.

“And you too,” is the other’s warm response, emerald eyes gleaming.

The two lean in for a sweet kiss, and Nathaniel feels a garden of sprouts bloom in his chest, full of love and fondness for his boyfriend.

* * *

Nathaniel Kurtzberg has always been, and will always be, a romantic to his core.

He knows this about himself very well.

He’s always wanted to be the prince _and_ have a prince sweep him off his feet.

And with Marc, he can experience both.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do my own flower language research for this, but it was just 3 websites and double checking what chrysanthemums look like.
> 
> These boys feel like the type to try and be super sweet to each other! And tbh, I love it.


End file.
